someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Celebi's Hidden Past
One day I was looking for any new ROM hacks to play. Some ROM hacks can contain interesting stories such as Pokémon Liquid Crystal and Pokémon False Red. One day an unknown user from a forum sent me a message and in it contained an attachment file. The file was Pokémon Heart Gold. In the message the unknown person said this is a ROM hack of Heart Gold but the hack cannot be triggered until certain conditions are met. Before playing the game, a code must be entered which is found in the message below. The second requirement is that the Elite Four must be beaten and once it is done you must head out to Ruins of Alph and speak to the scientist inside the house. After beating the elite four, I went to the Ruins of Alph and inside the house where the scientist was. When I was inside I auto-walked to the scientist and he told me that there are some things are not what it seems and to find the truth I must find three messages to find out the hidden secrets. These messages can only be revealed after you catch three legendary Pokémon: Lugia, Ho-Oh and Mewtwo. I first headed out to Seawhirl Islands where Lugia is located. After heading deep inside I finally battled Lugia and successfully caught it. Few seconds later the first Unown message appeared and it spelled “Time”. Shortly after the message appeared, a quick flashback occurred which showed a person but I did not know who it was. Slightly puzzled, I headed out to catch Ho-Oh in the Bell Tower and I successfully caught it. The second Unown message spelled “Pain”. A second flashback appeared which showed Celebi in pain. I was getting confused now but headed to Cerulean Cave where Mewtwo was located. After catching it, the third and final message appeared and it spelled “Free”. A third flashback appeared which showed Celebi leaving which is very puzzling. Once obtained all three messages, I returned to the scientist and he explained that you must take this mysterious object and go to Ilex Forest and place the object on the altar of the shrine. He also says the three legendary Pokémon you caught must be holding mail. The mail needs to spell the word found in the cave and the Pokémon needs to be in your party. Once this is done Celebi will appear and take you back in time and show you secrets only one can know. I headed out to Ilex Forest and arrived at the shrine and placed the object on the altar with the Pokémon in my party holding the mail. The shrine begins to glow brightly and shortly after Celebi appears and takes me back in time to 30 years ago. I arrived at Giovannis’ father’s house. Giovanni, 16 at the time follows Giovannis’ father to a secret chamber beneath the house. Inside the chamber lies Celebi who is trapped inside a cage and cannot teleport away due to the cage having special barriers. Celebi is lying on the floor and is badly hurt. Giovanni’s father shows his son a purple orb that appears to have dark energy inside and explains this orb will allow him to control Pokémon and people. He demonstrates how to use the orb by using it on Celebi. The orb forces Celebi to rise and strikes Celebi with electricity and then Celebi falls fast to the ground. Celebi is breathing faintly, with his eyes barely open. Celebi wants to be put out of pain but cannot die as the barriers are keeping him alive. Giovanni’s father wants his son to create a powerful team that will rule the world and create a legacy in the memory of his father. Few years later his father passes away and Giovanni is 20 at the time. Giovanni proceeds to make his fathers wish come true. He uses the orb to bend people against their will however the orb needs to be recharge every once in a while. The only way to do it though is to get Celebi's life force. Celebi is Giovannis’ slave now. Giovanni does not care whether Celebi gets hurt. Several years later, Team Rocket is born and ready to do Giovanni’s bidding. They must do everything that has been ordered for them to do. If they don’t or fail the mission they will get hit by the orb. This will drain their life as well as Celebi's. One day Giovanni uses the orb but shortly after Celebi's body turned purple and his eyes yellowy-orange and had a white aura around him. Celebi unleashed a powerful Roar of Time, which shattered the barriers and the cage, allowing him to escape. Celebi took the orb of Giovanni and gave Giovanni a menacing look before teleporting to a safe place. Celebi placed the orb at the Ilex Forest shrine locked away. Giovanni attempted to search for the orb but did not succeed and eventually he gave up. Shortly after Giovanni gave up, the orb was found by the scientist who studied at the Ruins of Alph. He noticed on the shrine was a messaged inscribed in an ancient language. After decoding the message it read “To whoever can read this message, please keep this orb safe. Do not show it to anyone but one person, one who is of pure heart. In order to activate the orb, three messages must be found.” After long time of researching, he knew what to do and was now waiting for the right person. When I arrived after beating the Elite four, he knew I was the right person. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Fixed Category:Original Story